The present invention relates to the art of ornamental accessories for fingernails or toenails, and, in particular, to an artificial fingernail having an enclosed pocket for containing one or more decorative elements.
It has been known in the art of adorning the hands to provide ornamental fingernail accessories made from thin, molded plastic members manufactured generally in the shape of a fingernail. Indeed, numerous artificial fingernail manufacturers have provided a variety of combinations of materials, arrangements, and colors in fingernail accessories. With the advent of such artificial fingernail accessories, the wearer could now have intricately pre-designed fingernails that are simply attached to the natural fingernail and then later easily removed.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,813 to Carroll discloses a full cover artificial fingernail molded with an inlay on its top surface. The overall product is colored to simulate the style of a French fingernail, having lighter colored cuticle and tip end portions and a darker colored central portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,935 to Mast, et al. discloses an artificial fingernail or tip of polymer plastic containing a light defusing means that provides a textured roughened surface to obtain a natural appearing contrast between the front portion and the cuticle portion of the nail.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,610 to Orsini discloses a method of making a set of artificial fingernails wherein a single scene extends across a set of ten artificial fingernails. The image is photographically imprinted on a semi-rigid layer of film and a layer of transparent plastic film is laminated over the layer of photographic film.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,991 to Shebahachi, et al. a thermochromic artificial nail is disclosed which includes a thermochromic material changeable in visible external color in response to a change in temperature.
Each of the references set forth above discloses different structures and combinations to provide ornamental fingernail accessories. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an ornamental fingernail accessory having a unique decorative feature. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a kit and a method that allows the wearer to ornament the fingernail accessory as desired.